Divine lovemaking
by NintendoLemonLover
Summary: This is a story my girlfriend requested and it will be my longest one so far. As it will have multiple pairings!
1. Pit's Uprising

**This was a request from my loving girlfriend, and we worked together on this. He ready for a lot of Uprising-style humor.**

Pit had just beaten Hades, and one thing was on his mind as he was flying back to Skyworld, Pretty Palutena. He was thinking about how beautiful she was, long flowing hair, slender bod and things that he couldn't understand. (T&A)

He had arrived back at Palutena's Temple and ran up the stairs to find her.

"Lady Palutena, I'm back! Where are you?" Pit shouted, but heard nothing.

He searched some more and heard her humming. He ran blindly into the hot springs and was stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Palutena soaking in the hot, steamy water, she only didn't hear because of her humming.

He was dumbfounded by her radiant skin, flowing and shiny green hair and couldn't help but stare at the glorious sight just above water level. Her divine breasts. He let out a shout in embarrassment.

She turned slowly to see what and where the noise came from, and was horrified to see him standing there.

"PIT!" She screamed in horror and sheer embarrassment. She stood up in shock and forgot to cover herself, making Pit's nose bleed at the goddess in front of him.

He fainted on the spot, the shock of her wet, naked body was too much for Pitty Pat.

He wakes up in Palutena's bedroom and found her sitting beside him, smiling in a mint green bathrobe.

He was thinking back to what caused this to happen and remembered the almighty sight he witnessed. Her long, slender legs, her large, perky mounds and her wet treasure residing between her legs.

His face turned as red as Pyrrhon's flaming hair. When she noticed how nervous he looked and she began to blush as she knew what he thinking of, using her "All seeing eye of Palutena."

"Are you okay, Pit? You had quite a spill back there, were you tired from fighting Hades and just passed out?" She asked, playing dumb.

He just nodded no, as he was too ashamed to speak right now. She let out a sigh and decided to leave him for a while.

As she got up, Pit whispered "Wait, don't go." He reach out his hand and grabbed her bathrobe, accidentally pulling it off.

She was exposed in her heavenly white, lacy and almost see-through panties and bra, making his jaw drop and eyes grow wide, nose bleeding harsher this time.

Palutena let out a shriek, and bolted out of the room in embarrassment. Pit began to ponder what he had just done.

All of a sudden, Dark Pit flew into the window, landing beside Pit.

"Hey, Pittoo!" Pit eagerly greeted him.

"Will you quit calling me that, Pit Stain?!" Dark Pit lashed out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you fell like a thick tree when you saw Palutena naked. I came to see if it was true." He explained, smugly smiling.

Pit grew red in the face and stuttered "Wait, what?! How'd you even know that?!"

"Palutena told Viridi and I heard her laughing her head off, so I came here to see how humiliated you were personally." He explained, holding back a chuckle.

Pit sulked and exclaimed "Oh, give me a break, would ya? Anyway, I need advice."

Dark Pit crossed his arms and questioned, chuckling under his breath "You need ME to give YOU advice? Don't make me laugh."

He grabs the dark angel's tunic and cries out "I'm serious! I'm groveling here! I'm as serious as floor ice cream!"

Dark Pit pulls his hands off and fixes his tunic. "Guess you're serious. All right, all right, I'll give you your stinking advice."

He sat next to him and stated "Spit it out, I don't have all day."

"I... Want to know more about girls... And their...features." Pit asked, poking his fingers.

Dark Pit was silent for a moment and started breaking down into an uncontrolable laughing spree. He was shouting and crying from the cluelessness in Pit's voice.

"You...you gotta be kidding me!" He struggled to say, laughing manically.

"You...you want me to explain... Girl's bodies?!" He asked, pounding the bed

His red-faced counterpart spoke with humiliation "Yes! I want to know how to... Make Palutena happy and what to do with... Her body."

Dark Pit was screaming in a brouhaha now, crying in laughter even more.

"Stop... Stop! I'm gonna bust a gut if you don't stop!" He shouted, rolling on the bed in his tears of joy.

After about five minutes, his rompous laughter dies down and he regains composure. Letting out a deep breath, he begins.

"So you want to know how girls work and what makes them tick?" Dark Pit asked.

"Y-yes."

"Well, listen up, I'm only going to do this once. Well, to start, do you ever get a special feeling from your staff?"

"Which staff, I have a lot."

"No, you ding-dong, YOUR ding-dong." Dark Pit exclaimed, face palming, leaving his hand print behind.

"I've never heard of that staff."

Dark Pit groaned and pointed between his legs and shouted "The one connected to you right HERE!"

"Ohhhhh, is that a special kind of staff?" Pit wondered.

"To a woman it is, if used right, it'll blow a woman's mind."

"Well, for some reason, just as I passed out and before you showed up, it was solid as a club." Pit explained.

Dark Pit finally had full composure and said "That's a boner. You want that, and Palutena will REALLY want it."

"So... Boner equals happiness?"

"Yeah, Ha-penis. And what you wanna do is.." He tried to explain until he heard Palutena heading up the stairs.

"Lessons over, see ya!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he grabbed a pair of Palutena's used panties and threw it in Pit's face, getting Viridi's Power of Flight as he leaped out the window.

Pit held the panties in his hands, enjoyed the soft fabric, and from sudden instinct, sniffed them. He let out a sigh as he enjoyed the sour aroma.

Palutena walked in with a depressed look and softly said, then shouting when she saw her panties in his hands, sniffing them."I just wanted to say... I'm sorry about what hap-p-p-p-PIT?!"

He threw them into her laundry hamper, waved his hands and shouted "Don't kill me, I can explain!"

She walked slowly to him and sat next to him, holding his hand.

He blushed as she told him "It's okay, you're getting mature. It's only natural. I've done thing with your used boxers."

His face was flushed and he shouted "Wiat, what?! You're not serious, are you?!"

She chuckled and answered "Oh Pit, of course I'm joking. But I'm serious about the fact that you've become more mature. I was listening via telepathy after Dark Pit was bursting out laughing. I'm here to tell you about the male and female anatomy."

Pit was nervous, but she held his hand tighter, telling him it was okay.

"You see, when a man and a woman are in love for a long time, they have something called... Sex. It's when they become intimate with each other."

Pit was confused but went along with it, not wanting to sound dumb.

"The woman often rubs the Man's organ between his legs, called his penis. She does this until his... Love juices squirt out. And the man does the same to her organ, the vagina.

Pit squirmed a bit, and soon felt a loving embrace from behind.

"It's alright Pit. I'll walk you through this." His goddess told him reassuringly.


	2. Heavenly first time

Hearing her sweet words, Pit immediately got an erection.

"During sex, a man will slide his penis in his woman's vagina. He will push it in and out of her, which is what makes both sides very happy." She explained, slowly and inconspicuously removing her bra and robe. Pit was still nervous, but was trying to overcome it.

"They'll go until they both release their juices, which is called an orgasm. And one more thing.." She completed, now sitting across Pit's lap.

He was surprised to see her full breasts right in his view. He was totally red and astonished.

"A woman's breasts are very pleasing to touch and be touched. You wanna feel them?"

Pit resisted, with Palutena moving his hand to her left breast "Lady Palutena, I can't..." He felt her soft breasts and gasped from how soft they were.

"Girls love when their boyfriends feel and fondle their breasts. How are they?" She asked, as he began gently moving his hand in a circle.

Shortly after, he gave it a gentle squeeze, hearing a high-pitched moan from his goddess.

"You learn quickly, don't you? And you can also... Suck on them to really get her excited."

Despite his uneasiness, he slowly inched toward her hardened nipple and sucked gently on it. His sudden action made Palutena really excited.

Without thinking, she gently grabs his erect member, making Pit's head jerk back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, with slight fear in his tone.

"I'm giving a hands-on demonstration. I want you to know the feeling of intimacy." She whispered in his ear, blowing into it.

He fell back, powerless to his goddess. She continued rubbing him, making his groans louder and louder.

"That's it, just relax. Let your goddess take good care of you."

A few minutes later, Pit began breathing very quickly and his staff began twitching uncontrollably. Palutena lowered her head ready to surprise Pit.

"And another thing a girl can do is this." She stated, then licking the head of his staff.

His eyes clamped shut, weak to her soft, wet tongue licking and moistening his tip.

She then slowly put her mouth on it, bobbing her head up and down at a steady rhythm making him really sweat.

He then felt a feeling he never felt before, but could barely say a word to warn her.

"Lady Palu..tena, Lady Palutena! Oh, I think I'm..." Before he finished, he released his charge shot into her mouth, hearing her moan from the heavy load in her mouth.

There was so much that some had to ooze from her mouth, easing her ability to swallow his load in one massive gulp. He was totally shocked to see her swallow his fluids and lick them off the sheets and his member.

She licked her lips and whispered to him, licking his earlobe "You had so much inside of you, and I want all the rest of it."

She fell onto her back and spread her legs wide open, ready to receive his club.

"Time for you to become a blessed angel. Are you ready to make love to a goddess?"

He was hesitant at first, but upon seeing his goddess's glorious womanhood, he felt wanting for it. He took two fingers and rubbed against it to see her response.

She slightly moaned and blushed, but she wanted more.

"Pit, stick your finger into it. Move it around and rub from inside." She breathed with lots of lust.

He was flushed deeply, but soon found her pleasure hole, sliding his finger in and rubbing it around.

She began to twitch slightly at his touches, making him happy to see her react. He was enjoying the warm, soft feeling of her inner pinkness.

He steadily went in deeper and moved more vigorously to pleasure his goddess. And pleasure he did, she was beginning to grip the bed sheets from her sheer pleasure.

"Taste me, Pit. Enjoy my heavenly fluids as much as your little heart can take." She whispered, spreading her legs wider to ease his access.

He was eager to dive straight into his goddess's divine womanhood and stick his tongue inside. He dug his tongue into her core and began licking her insides, savoring her heavenly fluids.

She began to scream in bliss, enjoying how deep his tongue was inside her. He moved his hands up to her breasts and fondled them greatly, making her push his head more into her.

"He may be clumsy and gullible, but he sure knows how to make a woman squirm." Palutena thought, squirming and twitching violently.

Shortly after she began shouting his name from ultimate bliss. "Oh, Pit! Pit! I love this! Eat your goddess out! Make me melt into you!" He was enjoying how loud and erotic her shouting was, and savored every last drop of her fluids as she got wetter and wetter.

"I love her screams, makes me feel more confident in pleasing her." He thought to himself.

Palutena then pushed his head again and screamed with total ecstasy. "Oh, Pit! I'm cumming! Get ready, I'm about to...AHHHHHHHH!" She struggled as her orgasm rocked her world.

She sprayed all over his face and he licked it all up, enjoying her taste one final time.

She went right up to him and kissed him deeply, clawing his back from her sheer want of him.

"Take me, Pit. Put your thick club inside of me. Fill me to the brim with your charge shot of cum." She whispered to him, blowing a warm stream of air into his ear.

She fell back, spread her legs and guided Pit to her sacred treasure. He slid his erect club into her, making them both groan in love.

She held his hand and told him "We've become one, Pit. Feel free to move around as much as you like."

He thrusted slowly and steadily, making her start to enjoy his energy and long, warm club.

"Go faster, Pit! Turn me from your goddess to your bitch!" Plautena shouted in bliss.

He went in faster and deeper, enjoying how much better it felt for him to be conjoined with her. She was warm, soft and wet, and he loved every second of it.

"Lady...Palutena... You feel amazing! So hot and so tight!" Pit exclaimed, thrusting even harder and faster.

"Pit, I love you! Now make me cum! Fuck me like a bitch! I'm weak now, you're the master and I'm your sex slave!" Palutena screamed, as her inner desires came out.

Pit soon felt ready to release again "Lady Palutena, I can't hold it! I can't control myself, I'm about to release!"

"Yes, fire it inside me! Give me all you have!"

They came together in a massive orgasm, he filled her to the brim and she coated him in her love juices.

"We're all dirty, why don't we go to the hot spring?" She sensually asked him.

"I'd love to." He happily answered.

They went together to the hot spring, with Pit pinching her sweet bottom as she lead the way.


	3. Nature's fruits

Dark Pit had been with Viridi, watching Pit and Palutena get it on hard. Viridi was actually getting highly aroused watching those two bang their brains out. Dark Pit was a bit flustered to have seen how brave and willing his light clone was to do his goddess.

"Can you believe it? Those two were going at it like the end of the world." Dark Pit stated as he looked to Viridi, who was blushing slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Those two were really showing the fruits of nature's course. Two animals deeply in lust ready to cast aside life and just focus on things like this. I'm going to my room, I have... Important things to consider." Viridi replied.

Dark Pit had just shrugged it off and gone off in his own training room to practice his accuracy with his Dark Pit Staff and Silver Bow.

Viridi had locked her door and made sure no one would bother her. She was highly aroused at the thoughts of her and Dark Pit making love. She had slipped her dress off and used her staff to rub against her bright yellow panties.

She put another hand on her small but cute breasts after removing her bra which matched her panties perfectly.

She had been breathing heavier and heavier as her panties began to get more and more wet.

"Wh-what's this feeling? Does this mean, when you have sex, you..." She told herself, getting even more wet.

She slid off her sticky and soaked panties, leaving a trail of juices as she dropped them. She buried her fingers deep into her own womanhood. Her moans began to increase in intensity and volume.

Viridi had been fantasizing of Dark Pit pinning her down and fiddling with her breasts and fingering her deeply. He then slides his well-endowed staff inside her core.

She had been screaming in ecstacy and was ready to release. She in reality was screaming on the verge of orgasm.

Dark Pit had heard her screams and ran upstairs to see if she was in distress. He tried to open the door and couldn't get it open. He used his Staff to bust off the lock and kicked the door in.

She had orgasmed loudly as her fluids leak all over the floor and soaked her hand. She was surprised and red-faced at him and was covering her leaking lower lips and forgot about her perky breasts.

He was slowly getting an erection at her sexy body, she told him to get out.

He had run off to his own room to give her some privacy. He was ashamed for barging in on her wrongly, and she was totally embarrassed for him seeing her climax and her bare breasts.

A short time later, she had walked into his room, wearing a red skirt and white shirt and went to explain her feelings.

"So what convinced you to start doing that?" The dark angel asked.

"I just had a strange feeling from watching those two and was unsure how it worke." She answered

He thought to himself "Gee, for a nature goddess she sure has trouble grasping the concept on love."

She exclaimed to him "So, I need you to show me how this works! She lifted her skirt to show her frilly green panties.

He was shocked and curious at the same time "What... What do you..." He stuttered

"Even though you made fun of me, you can't do this?" She asked, smiling and blushing.

He had sat back on the bed and she sat on his lap, allowing him to start pinching her erect nipples.

"Are you enjoying this? Is this really okay?" He asked her, with her too excited to answer.

He slipped off her shirt, aroused to see her uncovered boobs.

"You're not wearing a bra?"

"It's not like I really need one."

He then fiddled with her soft B-cup breasts and stroked her hardened nipples. Her moans were getting very girly as he turned her around and licked her right breast while twisting her left nipple.

Her moaning was getting even higher pitched as he began thinking to himself "Her screams are really cute, I'm getting more enjoyment out of hearing her soft voice."

He had been sliding her fingers against her lower lips and clit, making her even more soaked than ever.

"She's so wet already, this is incredible."

He removed the stained garment and raised her lower body up and threw her legs over his shoulders to bury his face into her wetness.

"Her juices are flowing right into my mouth. I want to make her moans even more aroused."

He fell back to make his eating her out easier. At the same time, she lifted his tunic and pulled down his underwear to have his stiff club flip into place, making her expression amazed at its sheer length.

"Seeing it for real, it looks so strong. Should I lick it? Palutena licked and sucked his really good." She thought to herself.

He told her, as he rubbed her round bottom "You don't have to. If you're not comfortable with it, you can leave it."

She leered at him and exclaimed "Shut up! I can do anything that airhead goddess can!"

She began licking his shaft, causing him to groan loudly and breathe heavily.

Viridi then began to suck him dry, making him surprised at her impressive performance.

"How am I doing? I've never tried this before." She asked him, muffledly.

"A-amazing! A perfect score!" He responded.

He continued eating her out, making her suck him harder, his staff throbbing and oozing out precum the whole time.

Soon, he shouted "Erg, Viridi!" She muffledly shouted as he blew a thick load of seed into her balmy mouth.

She lifted her head and swallowed his sour juices and replied "Your precious fluids taste yummy."

They changed positions with her on her back, her legs raised up on his shoulders. He held her delicate hips and was hesitant on putting it in.

"Maybe we should stop here. I just don't know if this is for us." The dark angel claimed.

Viridi was on the verge of tears and exclaimed "No! I want you, Kuro-chan! I..I love you, Dark Pit!"

Dark Pit blushed deeply and smiled at her cuteness and how she called him Kuro-chan.

"I love you too, Viridi! Palutena's loght pales in comparison to yours, and my heart burns hotterr than when the Power of Flight burns my wings! Ill make you happy, Viridi!"

He slowly slid his staff into her and began to thrust into her.

She cried out from losing her pureness, but was happy to have Dark Pit finally take her.

He kept progressively speeding up to make her enjoy it more. Her screams and moans increased as her nails dug into his back and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Soon he exclaimed "Viridi, I'm about to blow!"

"Please, build up your charge shot and fire it inside my core!"

He then blew a load to mix with her fluids spraying and oozing all over his member.

Their breathing hastened as he pulled out, but Viridi asked if he wanted more.

As soon as he turned his head, he saw her round bottom raised up in the air, leaving him speechless.

He was thinking "It's like.. A perfectly shaped peach, ready to be bitten into."

She shook her behind a bit to tempt him and he grabbed it roughly, making her moan brightly.

He stuck his member into her top hole and smacked her butt, hearing her beg for more.

"I love when you spank me! I'm a bad goddess and need a punishing!" She screamed, feeling his hands smack her shapely butt harder and harder.

She finally announced "Baby, I'm about to cum again! Make my pussy explode!"

With those words, they climaxed together again, filling Viridi to the brim.

She held him, looked into his deep red eyes and whispered "Kuro-chan.. I love you." As she kissed him deeply.


	4. Pitty Pat's steaming affair

_**Hey guys... I apologize for lack of activity. I know I let you all down. But I'll try my best to at least keep you entertained. If you like this, thank you. If not, I'll do better next time~**_

On a lovely day in Skyworld, Pit was helping Palutena create a great feast for everyone in her palace. Since it was a nice and relaxed day, Palutena came downstairs in something not of her usual attire.

"Oh Pit! You feeling hungry?" She shouted as she came down.

Pit turned around quickly "You bet, Lady Palutenaaahhhhhh..." His mouth was agape when he saw the sight in front of him.

His goddess was dressed in a white tank top and a lovely pair of tight jeans. "Y-You aren't in one of your flowing gowns?.."

"Hehe, it's a relaxing day. I figured to wear something a little less... Radiant." She walked past him, swaying her hips slightly to have him gaze at her booty as she strolled to the kitchen. "Hehe, you taking a good look at your dessert for this evening, cutie?~"

"D-Dessert?..."

Palutena smiled and replied "Of course. If you're a good boy, you'll get this thick sweet cake after dinner. Since I know it's your favorite." She giggled as she bent over to get all her cooking supplies.

Pit nodded and prayed a bit as he joined her and a few Centurions to prepare the food, constantly sneaking peeks at her chest and backside. She occasionally teased him by lightly shaking her butt once in a while and giving him a preview of her black thong.

As Pit was caught in a daze, she tapped her spoon against the pot to get him awake. "Earth to Pit!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, my lady. What do you need?" He got on his knee and hid his blush.

The Emerald goddess smiled and explained "I need you to head to town and get some special ingredients. Grab the list on the door before you leave." Kneeling in to whisper "You'll get extras on dessert if you do." Winking at him and blowing in his ear.

"I'll get whatever you desire, my love!" Pit quickly jumped to action and headed out, anxious for the promise of extra of Palutena's sweet, succulent dessert. "Oh man, I wonder if I can get thirds... Or maybe fourths and fifths!"

The hormonal angel runs out to town and uses his Infinite Stamina power to get there without tiring out in a while. However, a slight chuckle is heard outside his field of view.

"Hehehe, he looks like a fun toy to mess with~" The feminine voice snickered as her lips got moist.

About forty-five minutes later, Pit got everything he needed and was fantasizing about his reward. Plautena in lingerie, on all fours, with Pit drinking up her golden nectar from her dripping lower lips. As Pit got heated up, he started to sweat and needed to relax.

"Hahhh.. If I'm going to sweat, better make it in..." Before he finished his sentence, he saw a sign for a Hot Spring in a nearby cave. "A hot spring! I'm sure a little dip won't hurt... And maybe blow off some of my own steam~" The gullible angel ran toward the cave, keeping the groceries safe with him.

Dark Pit revealed himself from around a fruit wagon and said "He's on his way... What a moron."

After Pit was in the cave, he saw the cave suddenly slam shut.

"What?! Oh man! Guess I'll need to bust out the Mega Laser!" Pit blurted out, determined to not waste time and get back quick.

"Uhuhuh~ You're not going anywhere yet~"

Huh? Why not?.."

"If you try to escape now, I'll give your balls a shock and tell Palutena you took me in a cave against my will." Phosphora licked her lips devilishly. Pit was trapped and had no choice but to follow what she says. "Now you'll satisfy me before you leave~"

Pit had no options and nodded begrudgingly. "W-What do you want me to do?.." Pit asked, terrified of what his Goddess would do to him if she found out about this.

Phosphora went under his tunic and pulled down his shorts. "Huh?! What the..." Pit blurted out, but Phosphora squeezed his member hard, earning a grunt from Pit.

"I want to taste my captive before I get him inside me, got it?!" The Lightning girl gritted through her teeth before licking along his length.

"Hahhhhh...~" The poor angel moaned out, unable to escape and enjoying his captor's torture.

"Mmmmmmmmmm~" Phosphora gently moaned, taking Pit into her warm mouth. Pit was stifling his breathe, not wanting to raise his voice.

"Pit! Hello?" Palutena's voice reached her angel, earning a deep blush of embarrassment.

"um.. Yes, lady Palutena?.."

"What's taking so long? I thought you'd be almost back by now?"

"Well.. There's a bit of a line at the market. I apologiiiiize..." Pit felt Phosphora take him deeper and handle his balls.

"Okay, Pit. But don't forget what might be waiting for you back home~" The Emerald goddess teased as she knew what Pit wanted. After she ended her telepathy, Pit felt a feeling inside him.

"Stop... Hurry.. Before it... HGGGG!" Suddenly Pit unloaded a massive burst of spunk down Phosphora's mouth and throat.

"Mmmmm!~" Phosphora pulled away and swallowed every drop of him. "So this is what angelic sperm tastes like. So yummy!~"

Pit tried to walk away, but was quickly turned by his captor and given a big kiss. "I want you now..."

Phosphora went against the wall, peeling down her tiny shorts and revealing her leaking hole. "Pit.." She spread her lower lips and begged "just fill me once. And I'll make sure Plautena doesn't deny what you love..."

The white angel gulped hard and quickly slid into the electric girl "Phosphora!"

"AHHH!~" She groaned out, feeling his staff already filling her insides. "Do what you want... Anything..."

Pit watched her small but shapely butt quiver with every thrust, making him grip both cheeks in his firm hands.

"Mmmmmm, yes~" Phosphora felt him hit her womb. Pit held her wide hips and sped up.

"Phosphora... You're so warm and tight..." Pit moaned out, feeling her insides tighten up.

His lightning babe replied "G-Glad you like, dear... You can cum if you want... I won't get pregnant~" Pit squeeze her hips tight and moved as hard as he could. "inside... Do it inside!"

"Phosphora!"

"Pit, baby!" Both screamed each other's name as Pit came hard inside. He slipped out, watching cum flow out of her.

"Thank you, baby... I hope we get to play later~" Phosphora smiled, watching him desperately pull his shorts up and blast his way out.

 _ **I apologize greatly for my lack of updates, but lack of motivation makes me not interested to update.**_


	5. Pit's Punishment

Pit rushed inside, panting and sweating as he ran into the castle. "Made it... Back.. I hope.. She isn't.."

"Isn't what?" A displeased voice asked above Pit. Looking up, he saw his goddess with a steen look, crossed arms, and tapping her high heel-clad foot. "Upset that you're late and dinner was getting cold?"

The white angel was stuttering and trying to find the words to appease his angry lover. "B-But the market was cluttered.. And I got slowed down by some thugs and, and... I'm sorry." Palutena just sighed, pulled up her jeans and carried her groceries into the kitchen.

"Just wait in the dining room while I cook." Pit obeyed her orders and was feeling guilty about the whole event that took place before.

meanwhile, Viridi and Pittoo were lying in bed after their orgasmic session.

"So you told Phosphora to mess with him and get Palutena steamed up?" The black-winged Angel asked his organic goddess.

"Mmhmm, if only you could see his face! He was bowing and praying to her before he even did anything!" Viridi chuckled, her tiny breasts bouncing. "I just hope she really gives him something to feel sorry about. Like sitting right in his face and holding him down "

Both of them chuckled and began to kiss, continuing their playtime. "Now give me something I won't be sorry for~"

In the kitchen, Palutena was making a special dinner for her and her angelic toy.

"Humph, leave me waiting here so long. Wonder if he even deserves dessert." She mumbled, until she got a note from a Centurion, claiming it was from a friend. The note read "Even if he was keeping you waiting, he did what he could to get to you as fast as he could. The innocent little boy was just running into obstacle after obstacle. Maybe you should punish him with the power of a goddess."

After reading, Palutena smirked and got busy with her meal. A while later, Pitty heard an angelic voice "Oh Pit, dinner is coming~" The Emerald goddess sexually walked in, pushing a cart with all their food. She swayed her wide hips and showed her lover the meal they'd share.

"Which looks best, cutie?~" She teasingly questioned her aroused little toy.

"I'd say the one with green hair, tight blue jeans, and massive breasts." Pit sexily answered the woman he worshipped.

Palutena licked her lips and pulled up the straps on her thong "Well, aren't you a little bold angel? But you'll get to dine on this body after you finish, big boy~"

They both clinked their glasses and ate their meal in peace, with Pit constantly glancing at his Goddess' massive chest barely contained in her tank top.

The emerald goddess was cooking a plan in her head "That's it, Pitty. Gaze at the big breasts you've fallen in love with. Especially since you won't be able to look at them much after dinner..."

A while later, Pitty and Palutena were finished. The naive angel would've eaten more, but his lady love was all done and had a group of centurions eat the rest.

"Come, Pit. I'm taking you upstairs." Palutena tugged his collar and walked slowly to her bedroom

"Y-Yes, my lady!" The excited angel followed his hottie all the way up, watching her big butt tauntingly move and and down with each step.

Palutena then used Super Speed to bring Pit to the bed and tear his shorts off. "Wait, what are.. Mmummmmph!" The innocent angel was suddenly silenced as his Goddess' big butt was crushing his face.

"Hehe, now I have you. First, no talking. And if you disobey me, you'll get punished harder. Okay, Pit?" The dominating goddess smirked, with her captive nodding under her. She instantly saw his Club get up and stiff. "Oh, already this big? Guess you must be a bit masochistic. Or you just worship my butt, that is."

Palutena then grabbed his length and slowly stroked him with her silky smooth hand.

"MMMMPH!" The trapped soldier yelled, muffled underneath his true love.

"Goooood boy, getting this hard and still not talking. I'll make sure you cum lots and lots tonight." Palutena breathed as she blew on his member and stroked faster, glazing the shaft with his leaking precum.

Pitty was being punished, but he loves having his Palutena's large and round booty crush him. "Don't be shy~"

"mmmph?"

"Go ahead, spank me, lick and kiss it, worship the butt your eyes have been glued to all night." Palutena teased, starting to suck his tip and stroke his shaft. Pitty then spanks his goddess and licks her, leaving a damp spot on her skin tight jeans. "Ahhh, even with jeans on, I feel his tongue tickling my pussy... I gotta stay in control." The horny goddess thought to herself and she sucked and stroked him more, earning more grunts and licks from her slave.

"Must... Keep myself from falling under her complete control... But, ugh!" Pitty moaned in his head, unable to resist her.

The green dominator sucker and pumped her captive coupler dry until her came hard and suddenly in her mouth. "MMM!" After he finished, she pulled away and gulped down hard. "Ahhhhh, I needed a taste of you. Yum, Pit's warm sperm as dessert!~"

Her happy captive then mumbled out "Am I allowed inside n-Mmm!" He was again cut off by her rump covering his mouth.

"Nonono, I still want to taste your warm cream. But this time.." She removed her bra and tank top, pressing her massive breasts around him "Which these~"

"MMMMMMMMPH!" He screamed, knowing how soft her chest was around him. She began moving them up and down hard, already getting more precum leaking from his tip

"I know how much you love breasts, I see you regularly look at pictures of mine covered in your creamy love when you Masterbate~ It's okay, though. You're a big boy and love big boobs. I'm a big girl love your big club" Palutena gleefully explained, moving her chest more and more.

Pit was panting under her, slapping her butt and feeling his tongue get numb from licking her jeans. "Let me help."

His goddess then peeled her jeans down and revealed her black thong and sat back on him. "Feel free to keep worshipping~" She happily sneered, wiggling her butt a bit.

The white angel complied, spanking her harder and licked her directly at the source of her golden nectar. "Mmmm~"

"Ahhhhhh, Pit... Your tongue and how aggressive you spank me..." The green dominatrix then bounced her chest harder and licked his bulbous tip, desperate to let him unload quickly. Both were doing their best to get the other to cum first, but Palutena was too skilled at her work.

The angel squeeze both cheeks tight and spurted all over his lover's face and huge breasts. "Ahhhh... It's so hot.. And he still came so much.."

The poor captive was panting and moaning loud, until his goddess finally got off him.

"You've earned this~" she peeled her thong off and spread her juicy lower lips for him. "Have your dessert, you can have as much as you like tonight."

 _ **Don't worry, this one will be done soon. Just a taste of what's to come!**_


	6. Palutena's perks

Pit saw his Goddess' radiant pussy in front of him, wet with her nectar. "Looks like my dessert needs a nice cream filling~"

Plautena smiled and begged "You can do me as much as you want, you earned it."

Her angelic lover got between her lovely legs and started sliding his club inside her hot body. "Palutena!" He screamed as he fully entered his lover.

"Pit! So big!" She squealed, desperate for him to fill her to the brim.

He started railing her inner walls, listening to the beautiful moans of his emerald goddess. "Ahh.. Pit, you're so big.. it's stretching my walls even more!~"

Pit smiled, kissing his beauty as he rammed her harder. "I'm addicted, Palutena.. mmm.. I want to unload my seed inside you all night."

"I'd love that, Pit. And you can do me anywhere in the palace." The kinky couple agreed, as Pit didn't slow down at all.

Warching his lover's massive breasts bounce up and down, Pit squeezed both of them. "Ahh! M-My breasts"

"Lady Palutena, they're so huge and soft. I can't resist them."

His goddess licked her lips and moaned out louder "Go ahead, squeeze my milky breasts.. and fill me up!"

Palutena tightened her insides, showing Pit she was ready. He took the sign and sped up inside her.

"Hahh.. my lady.. I.. ahhh!" Pit finally came inside her, making his beauty scream in love and bliss.

After pulling out, he saw his and her stream of cum leak out of her.

"Pit... do me in the hot spring.~"

After bringing her to the hot spring, Pit and Palutena began their night (and eventually week) of near nonstop lovemaking. Palutena was leaning against the edge of the spring, showing her massive hips and butt to her angel.

"Ahhhh.. Pit, my insides feel so light with you inside!" Palutena screamed as her lover railed her pussy more and spanked her again and again.

As Pit gazed lovingly at his Goddess's Peach "Lady Palutena, your butt is also really big and soft"

"Glad you love it, Pit.. keep spanking your naughty goddess!" Pit complied and did her even harder, watching her butt jiggle with each slap and push.

Eventually, Pit's club went faster and faster, earning quick and melodious moans from his goddesses. Soon he pulled out to spurt his load all over her back and butt. Palutena then warped them to the downstairs and pressed her breasts against the back window.

"Anyone out there could see my massive tits as the one I love fills my pussy to the brim.. hmmm~"


End file.
